


Are You Going To Be the One Who Saves Us?

by killjoysinner



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Light Angst, Nonbinary Party Poison, Nonbinary Show Pony, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, Val Velocity can come and fight me, basically how everyone sees motorbaby's powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoysinner/pseuds/killjoysinner
Summary: Motorbaby was special. Anyone could tell you that much.
Relationships: Dr. Death Defying & Motorbaby | Grace (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Motorbaby & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Motorbaby | Grace (Danger Days), Jet Star & Motorbaby | Grace (Danger Days), Kobra Kid & Motorbaby | Grace (Danger Days), Motorbaby | Grace & Cherri Cola, Motorbaby | Grace & Party Poison (Danger Days), Motorbaby | Grace & Show Pony (Danger Days)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Cherri Cola

Ever since Cherri had found her in the busted up truck, he knew there was something special about her. 

It may sound cliche. But Cherri could tell that this girl- this baby- was going to do amazing things in the world. Call it an intuition or feeling, but he knew that she was going to big things. 

He was the one to bring her back to Dr. Death Defying’s station in a panic, telling him about how he had been on a run for Tommy Chow Mein and come across a half on fire truck. How he found the baby, but had no idea what to do with her. 

Cherri was only sixteen. He couldn’t be taking care of a kid. Neither could Dr. Death really with his wheelchair. Show Pony was beyond excited to see a baby again and even took care of her for a bit. Just while Cherri and Dr. D decided what to do with her.

“There’s something off with the kid, D.” Cherri spoke, “Call it a feeling if you want… But it’s something.”

“A chilly feeling?” Dr. Death Defying asked, “Or a shiny one?”

Cherri glanced over at the baby, who was giggling and squealing at the faces Show Pony was making.

“I don’t know yet.”

Dropping her off with the Fabulous Four was one of the hardest things Cherri Cola had done. He had grown to care a lot for Motorbaby, but he knew that ultimately, it was the best idea. 

He still got to visit her. Sometimes the Fab Four would be out on missions and they would drop her off. Other times, he’d “conveniently” have a supply run from Tommy out near the diner and would stop in for the night. 

The night they died was one Cherri thought he’d never recover from. The Fabulous Four were a beacon of hope out in the Zones, regardless if you were out here or still stuck in Battery City. After rescuing her, Motorbaby had run off only to where the Witch knows. 

“I lost her.” Cherri said, putting his head in his hands, “I couldn’t keep up and she… I lost her.”

“She can’t go far.” Show Pony reassured, “I’ll send out a broadcast.”

“Don’t.”

Both Show Pony and Cherri Cola looked at Dr. Death Defying, confused. Motorbaby was a kid. There was no way she would survive alone, especially with Better Living Industries out to get her.

“She’ll come back on her own. She’s strong. You don’t need to worry about her.”

“Not worry about her?” Cherri spoke in disbelief, “Doc, she’s five years old!”

“You said it yourself, Cola. There’s something special about her. Let her figure that out alone.”

Although Cherri strongly disagreed with what was happening, he knew Dr. Death Defying was right. He couldn’t help Motorbaby out her entire life, no matter how much he felt like he had to. 

\----

Ten years later, he saw Motorbaby again. After the clap at the Nest, where nearly everything had been blown to pieces. Where Val Velocity was trying to lead a group of Killjoys into storming Battery City because he was furious at everyone. 

Motorbaby was much more cautious than she had been as a kid. She trusted him, that he knew, but not completely. It pained Cherri to see her like this. She didn’t know anything about how special she was because she had been plagued with rumours her entire life about how she was going to save everyone. 

He wanted to keep her out of the fight as much as he could. Tried to prevent her from knowing how to shoot, but she wanted to learn. For protection she claimed. No other reason than that. 

So Cherri showed her. How to look closely for the waves and auras of the target she wanted to hit. He told her to lose focus and search for the natural electricity that was attached to everything and everyone. 

“If they hadn’t been trying to save me, they wouldn’t have died that night.” Motorbaby spoke to him, “It’s my fault they’re dead.”

Cherri shook his head, “It’s not. They would’ve gone to the ends of the earth to keep you safe. They loved you. They still do.”

“How does that work?”

“Love isn’t something that’s destroyed once someone is gone. It’s the thing that stays around longer than anyone could possibly imagine.”

\----

The last time Cherri Cola ever saw Motorbaby was two days later. She had told him she was going to stay at Dr. D’s place, but Dr. Death Defying told him he hadn’t seen her. Until his broadcast was cut short by a blast going off. 

At first, he thought that BLI/nd had found Dr. Death, but then he learned it was Val Velocity that had ghosted him. Cherri was terrified. To have BLI/nd find you was one type of scary. To have another Killjoys ghost you was a whole other level. 

So Cherri picked up his gun and mask for the first time in a long time. He set off to try and find Motorbaby, until he got news of a clap happening near the remains of the Nest. He set off towards it, finally finding her in the middle of everything.

“Get down!” Cherri called to her, “I’ll take care of this.”

“Cola?”

She sounded weak. Cherri figured she most likely had been hit, probably distracted by everything going on around her. He tried his best to cover them both, but the gunfire was too heavy. Cherri Cola felt one final burst of pain in his upper back before darkness overtook him. 

He woke up, not much later. Glancing down, he just stared at his own grave, almost in shock. Motorbaby was nowhere to be seen.

“Don’t worry about her. She’ll be alright.”

Cherri looked up at the Phoenix Witch, who as always, had her shopping cart full of masks with her. 

“I know she will be.” he spoke finally, “I’ve always known she will be.”

The Witch gave him a grin, “You’ve known all along, haven’t you?”

“I’ve had a feeling. So did they.” 

Cherri shrugged, referring to the Fab Four. He stayed silent awhile longer, before a small smile crossed his lips.

“She’s going to be the one that saves everyone, yeah?”

A mischievous glint was in the Witch’s eyes, “We’ll see.”


	2. Fun Ghoul

Fun Ghoul was never good with delicate things, which included kids. He was too loud, too excitable, too melodramatic, too… Ghoul. Lots of kids out in the Zones were also scared of him, mainly due to the rather ugly scar across his face. He never got the experience with them. So when Cherri Cola dropped off the baby to stay with them, he was less than thrilled.

Poison hadn’t even warned him about the kid showing up. He had just come in from the shed, hot and sweaty, trying to find a rag to dry off with. He’d barely noticed the baby until he heard gurgling coming from a box on the counter. Peaking over the edge, Ghoul nearly fainted when he saw the kid inside, wrapped in blankets.

“I see you’ve met Motorbaby.” Poison grinned, walking into the room.

“Why the fuck is a baby in here?” Ghoul finally said after a moments hesitation. 

“Hey. Watch your language around her. Cola dropped her off.” they shrugged, “She’s staying here.”

“Who decided that would be a good idea? We can barely take care of ourselves, much less a kid!”

“We’re the only chance she’s got, Ghoul.”

“Cherri could’ve taken her!”

“He’s sixteen!”

“So am I!”

Fun Ghoul clearly lost this argument. He wasn’t happy about it and for awhile, refused to even interact with the kid. That was, until one day where Kobra Kid and Party Poison left for Kobra’s bike derby. Jet Star was already gone, headed on a water run, which would leave Ghoul alone with the baby.

They’d barely given him any warning about it too. Poison just popped their head in, yelled at Ghoul about something and left. He had just stopped working on his newest explosive device in shock before beginning to run after the two siblings, cursing at them. 

They laughed and drove off, leaving Fun Ghoul kicking the sand in frustration. Those two knew he wasn’t good with kids, but still put him in charge of a baby. A fucking baby. Were they trying to get it killed?

“What do you want?” Ghoul asked Motorbaby. 

He was frowning as he walked into the diner. Motorbaby just clapped her hands excitedly, reaching for him.

“The fuck… frick-” he corrected himself, “-is that supposed to mean?”

Ghoul crouched down, as Motorbaby started to crawl towards him. She grabbed one of the holes in his jeans to pull herself to her feet. Fin Ghoul raised an eyebrow, almost curious as to what she was going to do next. 

With her small hands, she reached up and gently traced the scar running from Ghoul’s eyebrow down to his jawline. He watched her, almost in shock as a large grin came across her face. 

Several hours later, Poison and Kobra came back from the derby to find the two napping together in one of the booths of the diner. Jet arrived less than an hour later and snapped a picture with the disposable camera he had conveniently found on the supply run. 

“I told you it would work.” Kobra smirked, “He just needed to actually spend time with her and not hide away in the shed.”

“I’m impressed, Kobra.” Poison spoke, “You think this is the first time a kid hasn’t been… you know… terrified?”

“Who knows?” Jet responded, “Maybe it’ll be good for him.”

Ghoul became very, very much attached to Motorbaby after that day. While she grew up, he tried teaching her whatever he could about Battery City, just so she would be aware. He also tried to figure out why BLI/nd was after this child, but he couldn’t come up with an answer. 

To nobody’s surprise, Fun Ghoul was hit the hardest when Motorbaby was kidnapped by BLI/nd. Even before Poison gave the order that they were headed to Bat City, Ghoul was already making sure his gun was charged and he had pinpointed the exact location of the headquarters. 

Ghoul was pretty sure that he was the only one who saw the file BLI/nd had on Motorbaby in the headquarters. While Poison was making sure she was okay and Jet and Kobra were guarding the doors, he had managed to grab a glance. 

A bomb of electricity. That’s what was inside Motorbaby. That’s why Better Living Industries wanted her. If she got old enough to know what this secret power was, she could destroy the city with one thought. Fun Ghoul glanced back at the small girl and suddenly everything Cherri Cola had been talking about made perfect sense.

This kid really was going to save them all.

More and more S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W’s were coming and the odds weren’t looking too good for the Fabulous Four. Party Poison went down first. Then Kobra Kid went down trying to eliminate Korse. That’s when Ghoul knew that he wasn’t going to make it out alive.

But Motorbaby and Jet Star still had a chance. So he closed the door behind them, trapping himself inside. The last glance of the kid that Ghoul saw was her reaching out to him, just like she had when they’d first met. 

“Good luck Motorbaby. Keep running.”


End file.
